Proteins (e.g., enzymes and antibodies) are often difficult to isolate while still maintaining their biological activity. For example, such biomolecules may require use of solvents other than water for their isolation, which can denature the biomolecules and complicate the isolation process. However, it is important that proteins that are used as drugs are highly pure for patients' health and for regulatory compliance. It is also important to develop more efficient high throughput purification methods to reduce costs and environmental impact.
Graphene is a monolayer of carbon atoms having a two-dimensional honeycomb structure containing six-member carbon rings, and is a basic building block for graphitic materials of all other dimensionalities. For example, the crystalline flake form of graphite consists of many graphene sheets stacked together. Thus, graphene sometimes is referred to as monolayer graphite. The sheet structure of graphene provides this material with unique electronic and optical properties.